Secrets
by Nikki-j4eva
Summary: She's the new kid in 2B. But something about her is a little off. She's different from everyone else. It might be a little off putting for most people but she somehow makes it work. How does Hayden end up mixed up with Ouran's super lovable host club? Well, even I'm not sure about that one. This is a work in process so please work with me and I am deffinantly open to suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**Haiii, It's Nikki-J bringing you a whole new fanfic about our loveable Host Club! R&R! I wont post a new chapter until I get a review!**

* * *

_January 1 2013_

_Today's the day. I get to go home! Finally, i'm free from this stupid place. I haven't been home in so long. Will they want me back? Of course they will, I'm their family. Right? Oh damn, I have to go. The nurse says my parents are here_

I reread what I had written. That was just a week ago and yet it seemed like a life time. I glance down at my journal one last time before putting it in my bag.

"Mom! I'm ready to go!" I call.

"Okay sweetie! I'll have Jackson bring around the car!" My mom calls back to me. School. I started to day, My second year in high school. I sigh as I look back down at my outfit. How do these girls willingly wear stuff like this? I tug at my yellow sleeve as I descend down the staircase.

"Preston! Parker! Are you ready to leave?" I call to my younger siblings.

"Yeah! Let's go!" The twins dash down the stairs, yellow passing my eyes in blur.

"Chill you two!" My dad calls. My sisters seem pretty outrageous but their actually quite shy.

"Yes dad!" Preston shouts, half way out the door. I follow them, but before I could fully get out the door a hand caught my shoulder.

"You sure you want to do this?" My older brother, Chandler, asks me.

I nod,"I'm sure. I can't stay in this house forever." Chandler nods.

"Lets go then." I climb into the limo, followed by Chandler.

"Here we go."

* * *

2B. That's my class. I turn to Chandler. "See ya," He nods gruffly as I leave. Once I found the classroom, I took a deep breath. I've never been in a room with so many people. I blink twice, calming down, and open the door.

All eyes were on me. I shift uncomfortably, but slightly. The teacher looks over at me.

"Ah, you must be Miss Hayden. Welcome to class 2B. Please, go ahead and introduce yourself." The teacher nods. I turn to my new classmates.

"There isn't much to tell about me. I'm Hayden Vega, I'm 16, and that is pretty much it." I look over at the teacher who shrugs. "You can have a seat next to Miss Ayami. Miss Ayami, please raise your hand." I look over at a petite, blonde haired girls with her hand raised high. I walk over to the empty desk that was to her left and sat down. Ayami smiled at me.

"Hi! It is so cool to meet you! Aren't ou the daughter of Jacob Vega? The owner of all the Vega Malls?" I nod.

"Yeah. That's me."

"Oh my god!That means your Chandler's little sister, right? He is so cute! I've always thought that his joining the Host Club was the best idea ever! I mean like-" I eventually just tuned her out and turned back to the lesson. About an hour passed and the bell rang.

"Time for lunch! Want to sit with me?" Ayami looks at me expectantly. Not really caring, I shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Ayami squealed in delight.

"Oh, my friend are just going to love you! And lucky for you, I got Haruhi Fujioka to agree to sit with us at lunch, and where ever Fujioka goes, the twins go too!" I didn't really know how to respond seeing as this was the first that I had ever heard of these people. I smile and shrug.

Ayami leads me to a huge room, I'm guessing the cafeteria. She leads me to the lunch line and smiles. "The food here is really good!" I fake a smile and nod. Once I got to the head of the line, I ordered the ramen. After I paid I followed Ayami to a table where a couple girls and three guys sat. Ayami sat down next to the brown haired boy and smiled. I ended up in a seat between to red haired twins. The way they looked at me gave me a feeling that I would regret this predicament later.

"Oh! Who is this! A new kid?" One of the twins said.

"Maybe she's a commoner like you, Haruhi." The other one said, in a slightly higher voice. The brown haired boy, Haruhi, glared at the twin.

"Shut up you two." Haruhi grumbled.

"Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, this is Hayden. She's the new kid in 2B." Ayami piped.

"Ah, 2B eh?" One twin comments.

"We're in 2A along with Haruhi over there." The other continues.

Haruhi looks at me, "It's really nice to meet you, Hayden-san." I smile at him.

"You too, Haruhi-san." He smiles back.

"You don't have to use honorifics with me. Haruhi will work just fine."

"Well then, same goes for me, Haruhi." The girls at the table swoon at Haruhi's politeness. I sort of chuckle to myself. This year might not be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haii yall. I got my first review so I'm making another chapterrrr! Okay now to answer the question, this is a year after the anime ends. Everyone is one year older. If I need to clarify anything else let me know! I wont update again until I get 2 more reviews!**

* * *

*_Are you going to the Host Club after school?* I read the text Ayami had sent me._

_*Idk...maybe* _

_*You should totally come with us! :)*_

_*KK I'l meet you there* _ I put my phone back in my bag. It's kind of wierd going into my brother's club, but at least I have Ayami. I make my way down to music room 3. It seems deserted. Is someone trying to prank me? As soon as I open the door, I am greeted by the light falling of rose petals. Weird.

"Welcome, Princess, to the Host Club!" A perky blonde greets me. "My name is Tamaki and I am the Princely type!" I raise my eyebrow. Ayami come out of no where and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" She smiles at me. "These are the members of the Host Club. You've already met Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru and now Tamaki, adn of course you know Chandler! The others are Kyoya and Yoshi." I nod and she smiles.

"Hayden. How was your first day?" I turn to the gruff voice.

"It was fine Chandler." I reply. He sort of smiles and puts a hand on my head.

Tamaki looks at Chandler and I with immense confusion. "Do you know each other?" I was about to reply when Kyoya pipes in.

"Hayden is Chandler's younger sister," he says. Chandler and I nod. I'm not even going to worry about how he knew that, I frankly didn't care.

"Chandler, have you seen Parker and Preston?" I ask, wondering where my sisters could be. Jackson wasn't due fo another 2 hours so they couldn't have gone home. Chandler just shrugs and points behind me.

I turn to see my sisters slowly walking toward me. Parker seemed pretty upset and Preston was just smirking.

"Preston, what did you do?" Preston was about to respond when Parker screeched.

"THIS IS WHAT SHE DID!" Parker turned around to reveal a huge black spot across the seat of her dress. I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"P-Preston. Why did you do that?" It took all my self restraint to keep from laughing. The twins behind me, however, did nothing to keep their laughter in. Parker turned back around and glared at the twins. She marched right up to one and shouted.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A HOST? IT IS RUDE AND IMPROPER TO LAUGH AT ANOTHERS MISFORTUNE, ESPECIALLY YOU TWO!" Parker looked about ready to punch the twins in the face and it took both Chandler and I to restrain her.

"Parker, calm down." I glared at the twins. Parker was extremely sensitive, especially when it came to her appearance. By this point, the twins had stopped laughing and looked very scared.

"That was extremely rude of you two. If I hadn't known better, I never would have believed that you were hosts." I say, super calmly and quietly. I turn back to Parker. "Lets go, I'll text Jackson to come pick us all up." I turned to Preston who was snickering, "I am so close to murdering you right no, I'm not even kidding. Let's go guys." I turn to Chandler, "See you at home." Chandler nodded and I ushered the twins out the door. Maybe I was wrong about this being a good year.

* * *

**Hey, sorry about this being short chapter. I just really wanted to get a second chapter this week, seeing as Christmas is tomorrow. Anyway, thanks for reading and I am not going to update until I have a total of three reviews. Come on guys, that's not that much! Love you my little duckies! -Nikki-j**


End file.
